This invention relates generally to miniature golf hole courses, and more particularly to a superiorly constructed, multiple layer miniature golf hole system having improved drainage characteristics which provide for a longer lasting, aesthetically pleasing, and more accurate miniature golf and practice putting green surface.
Miniature golf is a game which is well known and enjoyed by children and adults alike. U.S. Pat. No. 3,446,122 issued to L. Raichle et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 1,967,904 issued to Roberts both disclose multi-layered constructions which are pertinent to the instant invention. Raichle et al. discloses a multi-layer construction particularly suitable for tennis courts, whereas Roberts shows a rubber surface material. However, neither of these references disclose a miniature golf hole construction system, such as the one contemplated by the instant invention.
Traditionally, miniature golf hole courses have been constructed from a cement foundation base having outdoor carpeting attached to the top surface of the cement. There are a number of disadvantages associated with these traditionally constructed miniature golf hole courses. First of all, considering that miniature golf is traditionally an outdoor game, flooding of the course holes is commonplace during and after inclement weather. More specifically, rain causes the course to become unplayable not only during the inclement weather, but also for a time period following such inclement weather due to the poor drainage and slow drying characteristics associated with these conventionally constructed miniature golf hole courses. Secondly, such foul weather eventually causes the outdoor carpeting to become delaminated from the cement foundation, resulting in ripples and untrue play on the putting green surface. Also, there is cracking of the cement foundation due to freeze and thaw conditions, frost heaves, etc. Specifically, the porous nature of the concrete absorbs water later resulting in cracks and time-consuming and expensive maintenance of the golf hole system.
The multiple layer construction for the miniature golf hole system of the instant invention has improved drainage characteristics due to the relatively soft and porous nature associated with each layer of the system. The instant miniature golf hole system is constructed to allow water to pass through each layer and subsequently out the bottom or sides of the system, thus preventing puddles or water pockets from forming on the top surface of the outdoor carpeting which are prevalent with traditionally constructed miniature golf hole courses. Further, additional detail structure may be more easily incorporated within the green surface, i.e., sand traps, for a more aesthetically pleasing and challenging miniature golf hole course.
The instant invention is directed to a modular miniature golf hole system having a multiple layer construction for improved drainage characteristics. The system includes an expanded polystyrene foam base, of any density, having a porous rubberized material applied to the upper exposed side of the expanded polystyrene base. The system further includes indoor or outdoor carpeting applied to the exposed free surface of the rubber material providing a neat and clean finished golf green putting surface. The expanded polystyrene foam base has a plurality of drainage channels selectively cut therein for allowing rain water that passes through the porous outdoor carpeting and rubber material and migrates towards the drainage channels to be subsequently diverted out the bottom or sides of the golf hole system.
In a second embodiment, an instaset, a term used in the industry for quick setting, hard-coat urethane is applied to the exposed surface of the expanded polystyrene foam base instead of the rubberized material which is more suitable for use with indoor holes. A plurality of selectively located PVC drainage pipes or channels are cut in the expanded polystyrene base for allowing any water which migrates to these selected locations to pass through the drainage pipes and out the bottom of the golf hole system. An optional waffling system may be further attached beneath the expanded polystyrene foam base, in either embodiment, for better drainage in connection with golf systems located in poor drainage areas.
Accordingly, among the objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a miniature golf hole system having a multiple layer construction for improved drainage characteristics; the provision of a miniature golf hole system that is modular in construction, lightweight, and easy to handle which allows for easier customer installation; the provision of a miniature golf hole system that is weather resistant and will not deteriorate over time for a longer lasting and more accurate golf green surface; and the provision of a miniature golf hole system that captures the attention of the golf player and is aesthetically pleasing in appearance.